1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a point light source, a backlight assembly having the point light source and a display apparatus having the point light source. More particularly, the present invention relates to a point light source including a reflective member capable of controlling an illumination area, a backlight assembly having the point light source and a display apparatus having the point light source.
2. Description of Related Art
In a display apparatus using a light receiving type display element no light is generated. The display apparatus is implemented with a separate light source for providing light to the light receiving type display element. The light receiving type display element controls an optical transmissivity of the light from the light source in response to an electrical signal to thereby display an image having a desired gray scale. For a light receiving type display element using a white light source, a color filter is used to display a color. The color fitter reduces an optical transmissivity, complicates manufacturing processes and increases manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to omit the color filter. Instead of the color filter, red, green and blue light sources may be employed in the light source of the light receiving type display element. The light sources are sequentially turned on and turned off. Data is applied to the display element in synchronization with turning the light sources on and off, to thereby display colors of an image. In a field sequential driving method of a liquid crystal display apparatus, a plurality of light source modules each having a plurality of red, green and blue (RGB) point light sources is disposed in a scanning area, and the RGB point light sources of each light source module are appropriately turned on in synchronization with scans of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
In the field sequential driving method, light providing areas of the light source modules overlap each other, and thus luminance is non-uniform. In addition, when light sources of a previously scanned light source module have a color different from that of light sources of a later scanned light source module, undesired color-mixing is generated and display quality is deteriorated.
Therefore, a need exists for a point light source including a reflective member capable of controlling an illumination area, a backlight assembly having the point light source and a display apparatus having the point light source